


The Nobodies of Eterna 1: Cain Lockhart

by dahlys



Series: Eterna Legend [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlys/pseuds/dahlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The jealous elder brother who became the first villain in his younger brother's heroic tale.</p><p>Highly intelligent and capable, but destined to be insignificant cannon fodder to feed his brother's growth.</p><p>Really?</p><p>Really really?</p><p>NOOOO WAAAY!</p><p>"I'm going to discover the truth about this world."</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tomb of the Great Wizard

“Pant, pant, pant... Is it gone?” Cain fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

“Cough! Cough!” Professor Bigsby only choked in reply.

As Cain caught his breath, the rumbling sounds of a large rolling rock faded into the distance. Cain heaved a sigh of relief and stood up to face the next obstacle. It was a door with some runes carved onto it.

He read out loud, “I'm as small as an ant, as big as a whale;

“I'll approach like a breeze, but can come like a gale;

“By some I get hit, but all have shown fear;

“I'll dance to the music, though I can't hear;

“Of names I have many, of names I have one;

“I'm as slow as a snail, but from me you can't run.”

Cain hesitated for a moment, then grinned and said, “A shadow, of course.” He looked around, expecting something to happen. However, nothing changed.

“Perhaps... cough... torch over there... “ panted Professor Bigsby, pointing at a lone torch on the wall a distance away. Cain walked over to the torch and lit it with his own. Still, nothing happened.

“Shadow, shadow...” muttered Cain as he walked back to look at the inscription on the door. Then, he noticed that there was a door handle and laughed, “Haha, silly me. We just had to open the door.” He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled, but the door would not open no matter how hard he tried.

“Hey Professor! I think I've got this figured out. Would you snuff out your torch?” said Cain, blowing out his own torch. Sitting on the dirty ground and still wheezing, Professor Bigsby shoved his little torch into the dirt and put out the flames.

Cain moved between the torch on the wall and the door, letting his shadow fall upon it. He raised his hand such that its shadow covered the door handle and made a twisting motion as if turning the door handle. With a ear-piercing creak, the door slowly opened. Cain moved to help Bigsby up. Bigsby complained, “How many puzzles and traps are there in this tomb? I've lost count... We've been in here for two weeks and we're out of food and water. Cain, I'm sorry for leading you down this path of doom with me.”

“We can't give up now, Professor! I'm sure we're already at the end of the dungeon. See? Beyond the door, there is a light. Besides, I think these last two weeks were worth it. If someone went to the trouble of setting up so many complicated traps, they must surely be hiding a great secret. We are on the verge of a truly big discovery, Professor. Isn't this what we've always dreamed of?”

“A light at the end of the tunnel...” Bigsby gathered up the last of his strength, struggled free of Cain's grasp, and dashed through the shadow door toward the light.

“W-Wait for me, Professor!” shouted Cain worriedly as he chased after his teacher.

Bigsby suddenly slid to a halt, and Cain crashed into him from behind, causing both of them to tumble down. Then, he saw it.

“A-A garden!? Deep in the depths of an underground dungeon? Where is that sunlight coming from?” exclaimed Cain, shocked.

Bigsby said in wonder, “Look carefully, Cain. It's a replica of the Garden of Eden. And that is not true sunlight. There are little balls of light buried in the ceiling.”

Awed, Cain and Bigsby walked into the garden. Around them, flowers of every color bloomed and trees were heavy with fruit. Statues of white marble, elaborately carved down to the finest detail, dotted the path. In the middle of the garden, deep green vines twisted around a circle of graceful pillars, also white. Within those pillars, there were steps leading up to a platform upon which a stone coffin lay.

Unlike the white marble decorations in the rest of the garden, the coffin was made of obsidian as dark as night. The likeness of a woman was carved onto the lid. She was neither young, nor beautiful, but she didn't look like a person from any race Cain had ever seen.

“The Great Wizard is a woman? Is this another puzzle?” Bigsby muttered.”Let's open it.”

Together, Cain and Bigsby pushed the coffin lid open. Within it, the woman whose likeness was carved onto the lid slept peacefully, as if frozen in time. Cain hesitated for a moment, then reached out to touch her. Her skin was as cold and hard as ice, and he felt no pulse from her.

Cain exclaimed, “A doll? Or a perfectly preserved corpse?”

“Don't be silly, Cain. There's absolutely no way a corpse can be preserved for over three thousand years. Of course it's a doll,” said Bigsby.

“It looks so... real. The ancient civilization must have had amazing doll makers. And this!” Cain spread his arms wide and spun around. “A garden buried deep within the depths of a dungeon in the world's most remote mountains. Artificial light! A plant-watering system! Efficient drainage! Not to mention, why isn't this place covered in weeds and dust like the rest of the dungeon?”

“It seems we know far less about the ancients than we thought we did. This is a real breakthrough, Cain! We must alert the College immediately and have them send the magic investigators... Ah, but magic doesn't work in here.” Excited, Bigsby ranted on endlessly.

Cain turned to stare at the doll again, and saw that she was clutching something in her arms. Bracing himself against the solid stone coffin, he pulled the object out. It was a book. To put it precisely, it was a picture book for children. Cain flipped it open.

> Once upon a time, the Demon King rallied all the forces of evil and declared war upon the peaceful Kingdom of Eterna. The King sent his best soldiers out to defend his country, but lost one battle after another.
> 
> Desperate, he sought out the Oracle, who gave a prophecy that a Great Hero would rise and defeat the Demon King.
> 
> The King sent his soldiers to search for the Great Hero, the only person who could wield the Holy Sword.
> 
> The prophesied Great Hero turned out to be a poor and ordinary orphan, who was then welcomed by the King and sent to the front lines.
> 
> Together with his trusted companions, the Great Hero defeated the ten evil generals and made his way to the Demon King.
> 
> The Demon King said, “I will kill you and take over the world.”
> 
> The Great Hero shouted, “I will never let evil have its way!” and charged toward the Demon King.
> 
> After a battle that lasted many days and nights, the Demon King was defeated.
> 
> News of the Demon King's defeat spread across the lands like wildfire, and everyone cheered for the Great Hero and the return of peaceful days.
> 
> With the Kingdom saved, the Great Hero married the Princess and they lived happily ever after.

Cain froze. _This story... it's the same! Why is it the same!_ He was about to close the book, when he noticed some hastily scrawled notes at the bottom of the last page. He read, “Would Eterna become peaceful again? What if the Demon King had won the battle? In war, who is good and who... is evil?”

“What were you saying, Cain?” asked Bigsby, peering over Cain's shoulder. Cain handed the book over to his professor wordlessly as he stared off into space.

Bigsby read the book, and then placed a hand on Cain's shoulder. “Cain, are you feeling alright?” he said, knowing that Cain was highly sensitive about anything concerning the Great Hero.

Cain bit his lip and nodded. He whispered, “Do you think the ending of this story will actually happen? That the... Great... Hero... will defeat the Demon King and marry the Princess?”

“If it doesn't happen, Cain, then the world will be in big trouble. It's been three years since the Great Hero set out on his journey, and he has already defeated nine of the ten evil generals. Though, it is strange that this book seems to be predicting an event in the far future.” Bigsby stroked his beard, deep in thought.

“Strange indeed...” mused Cain. Teacher and student were silent for a long while, until the silence was suddenly broken by Cain's growling stomach. Cain licked his dry lips and looked around, saying, “Professor, do you think the fruit on those trees is edible?”

His train of thought broken by Cain's remark, Bigsby suddenly grinned and pulled out one of his many gadgets. “I suppose this Bigsby's Survival Tool No. 7, the Poison Tester can finally be put to use!”

Cain snatched the Poison Tester away from Bigsby and wrapped a piece of cloth around his hand. He picked an apple from the nearest tree and jammed the tip of the poison tester in. The two waited with bated breath... and nothing happened. Cain looked at Bigsby with narrowed eyes, saying, “I don't think your gadget is working, Professor. They never work.”

A drop of cold sweat dripped down Bigsby's face as he replied embarrassingly, “Eh... If we don't eat, we're going to die anyway. So how about we just eat our fill and then get out of here?”

“Some of these nuts look like they can be kept for a while,” muttered Cain to himself as he filled his bag with food and ate some, all the while ignoring his professor. As if forgetting something, Cain suddenly turned to face Bigsby and said, “Why are you standing there like a statue? Don't you want to go home to your fluffy bed in the College?”

“O-Of course I do! Let's rest here for a while, and then go back to report our discovery! This will be my big break!” said Bigsby excitedly.


	2. The Story World Hypothesis

“Hey, I heard that the Great Hero is returning to Capital City today! Let's go join the festivities in town! Maybe we'll even get to catch a glimpse of him!”

“Wow, really? We should go there now to reserve a spot near the main street!”

“Extra, extra! The Great Hero has defeated the Demon King! Read about the epic battle against the Demon King that lasted four whole days and nights!”

“Did you hear? The Princess will be married to the Great Hero in the Palace tonight! There will be a grand banquet held in his honor!”

Cain slammed his room window shut to block out the noise, despite knowing that it would become unbearably stuffy in this hot weather. He sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. Overwhelming feelings of guilt, shame, regret, and rage welled up in his heart, even though he had thought that these intense emotions had long since dissipated with time.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Cain vaguely heard Bigsby's voice saying, “Cain, are you there?”

Cain dragged himself off his bed and opened the door. Bigsby, dressed in neat academic robes and carrying a steaming hot cup of tea, let himself into Cain's room and sat on the chair next to Cain's study desk. He placed the cup of tea on the table and pulled out a letter addressed to Cain.

Cain took the letter from Bigsby and flipped it over. It was stamped with the palace seal. With a sinking feeling, Cain opened the envelope and took out a wedding invitation card. After a moment of awkward silence, Cain began to laugh hysterically. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt and he had to lie down on the bed.

“Abel is such an idiot! He's so unbelievably naïve! Hahahahaha!” roared Cain.

Shocked by Cain's unexpected transition from gloomy moping to insane laughter, Bigsby hesitated a little before asking, “Will you attend your brother's wedding?”

Cain snorted, “Are you out of your mind? Probably the only person there who doesn't want me dead is Abel! I'm neither stupid nor suicidal, thank you very much! Hahaha!”

Bigsby was hit with the sudden realization that Cain had not been laughing at his brother's stupidity, but was punishing himself for a fault that he had committed in the distant past.

Determined to quickly change the topic and prevent Cain from further hurting himself, Bigsby searched around in his robes and fished out the picture book that they had found in the Tomb of the Great Wizard.

His curiosity sparked by his teacher's strange action, Cain stopped laughing and looked at his teacher expectantly. Bigsby cleared his throat nervously and said, “The things stated in this book seem to have come true.”

Cain continued staring at his teacher with an “of course I know that” expression. Bigsby calmly sipped his tea before continuing, “I searched the archives for records of past Demon Kings, and how they were defeated. Although the contents of the records have been highly exaggerated, I think that this isn't the first time the story in this book has come true.”

“So history repeats itself. Everyone already knows that,” said Cain impatiently.

Seeing Cain's upset face, Bigsby sighed, saying, “I'll go straight to the point. It isn't just big events like the rise and fall of the Demon King that repeat themselves, but smaller events like adventures and ghost stories too. However, these events have some things in common.

“First, the flow of events follow a set pattern. Even though there are minor differences, they can be summarized into a simple story like this book.

“Second, they are always interesting, which is why people spread these stories.

“Third, there have existed forces that attempted to counteract or change these events, but they have all been suppressed or miracles have happened that bring the events back to their 'correct path'.

“Fourth, and most importantly, no one seems to find that there is anything wrong or strange about this repetition. Think about it, before you read the comments at the end of this book, have you ever thought about what would happen if things went differently? Or were you completely confident that everything would go smoothly?”

Cain closed his eyes and whispered, “Only once have I doubted, and that has cost me greatly.”

The room fell into a deep silence as Bigsby strongly regretted asking Cain that question. Cain had already been punished enough for trying, and failing, to change destiny. He decided to change his approach and instead asked, “Do you read fiction?”

Cain snickered derisively and replied, “I am a seeker of truth and proud to be one. Why would I reduce myself to reading the disillusioned fantasies of some idealistic dreamer?”

“This book was likely a disillusioned fantasy of some idealistic dreamer who lived in the ancient era. And yet, it predicts events that occur in the far future. Could this truly be just a coincidence, or is it something more?”

Surprised, Cain hesitated for a while before asking skeptically, “ What proof do you have that this book is fiction?”

Bigsby flipped the book open to its first page, and pointed at some small font at the bottom of the page. Cain read out loud, “This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.”

......

“All right, I think I see where you're going with this, Professor. Whatever idea you're proposing, it's plain crazy.”

“Of course it's crazy! If there were truly some unknown force making reality follow fantasy, how powerful would it have to be? But, after all, there is no harm in coming up with an outlandish hypothesis, is there? Hypotheses...”

“...exist to be disproved.” Cain completed Bigsby's sentence. Somewhat cheered up by Bigsby's efforts, Cain smiled and said, “A Story World Hypothesis, eh? Where every significant event follows an storyline. You know, I actually wish that were true just so I could destroy it.”

Curious, Bigsby asked, “Why would you destroy it? Wouldn't such a thing be interesting to study? We could predict the future!”

“If we could really predict the future, where would be the fun in that? Life is interesting because we never know what could happen next. Just like that comment at the end of the book, 'What if the demon king had won?' So, I would destroy such a boring and predictable world, so that people can decide their own fates, and those destined to fail in the end have a chance of success. Imagine it, a world where everyone can do anything and be anybody they want. Provided they are capable, of course.”

“As enticing as that sounds, there are benefits to a predictable world too. Earthquakes, floods, droughts, hurricanes, even wars! If we knew when these would happen, imagine the number of lives we could save!”

“Is such a thing more precious than the freedom to decide one's life? What would be the good in saving people no better than sheep or cattle, who have no choice but to follow what God has decided for them? Besides, if the power of destiny is truly that strong, there is nothing we can do to save people who are fated to die.”

“I agree, it is rather appalling to know that God decides whether we live or die. I mean, everyone wants to live a long life, right? Still, humanity has survived this long by following God's teachings and doing what's best for us humans. I can think of many examples where if we did otherwise, things would have become disastrous.”

“But, what's best for us isn't always the same as what we want. Is there anything wrong with wanting more than what we have, what fate has in store for us? Does destiny mean that there are things I can never do, no matter how hard I try? And does it also mean that some lucky gifted people do not have to put in much effort to succeed? That is wrong on so many levels!”

“Aren't you just voicing out the discontent in your heart now?” Bigsby sighed and calmly said, “Cain, if everyone could have what they wanted, be whatever that wanted, do as they pleased, this world would lose it's balance. No one wants to be a penniless farmer, or a sun-burnt fisherman. Everyone dreams of being a hero, a king, or a princess. But not everyone can have what they want. This is reality! We have to live with whatever we are given, and make the best of it. Attaining happiness is not always about being great, or famous.”

Cain whispered, “I know. I know, but...” Realizing that he had brought his personal feelings into their discussion, Cain leaned back and tried to calm himself. As Bigsby had once taught him, decisions and arguments made in haste were not always the best ones.

Bigsby sighed. “I think I understand your feelings, Cain. I was once like you too, an ambitious youth who dreamed of having everything - knowledge, riches, status. I know that's not possible now, but I have found my happiness and my place in this world. We may not have the freedom to decide our fates, but we can learn to be happy and satisfied with it. In the end, I think that's the best thing we can do for ourselves. Cain, you're intelligent, hardworking, and determined. I'm sure that if people saw the good person that you really are, they will also accept you and forgive your past sins. “

Suddenly, Bigsby looked at the clock on Cain's wall and stood up abruptly. “Well, I seem to be late for a meeting, so I guess that's all for today. Write up a report on our work and give it to me next Monday.”

As he prepared to leave Cain's room, Bigsby glanced at the invitation card on the table, adding, “You can have the rest of the day off. You really ought to pay your brother a visit, you know. It's been three years since you last saw each other. You might not have parted on the best note, but he's the only family you've got.”

Cain argued, “I don't need...”, but Bigsby had already walked out. Cain pouted and curled up in his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

 _Abel is getting married,_ he thought. _Knowing him, he would be really depressed if I missed his wedding ceremony._ Despite everything that had happened between them in the past, Cain still loved his younger brother.

But, Cain Lockhart was an infamous character, so much so that he had already become a household name, used to teach children about sins that they should never commit. He had, undoubtedly, earned himself a chapter as a villain in his brother's heroic story. Cain the murderer. Everyone knew him and hated him.

All except for Professor Bigsby of the History Department in the College of Arts. Bigsby had not judged him by his reputation. He had accepted Cain for who he was, forgiven him and even taken him as his student. Even though, in doing so, he had made himself the enemy of every other academic in the College.

Cain owed Bigsby a debt he could never repay. Professor Bigsby had given him much more than he ever asked for, letting a poor farmhand like him attend the world's most prestigious college, and on a full scholarship to boot. As such, Cain was quite willing to tolerate Bigsby's eccentricity, accompanying him on many fruitless expeditions and believing his wild stories about an ancient civilization that may or may not have existed.

Now, that very professor strongly hinted at his desire for Cain to make up with his younger brother. Bigsby being the intelligent but oblivious person that he was, though, wouldn't see the danger in letting Cain go to a place where he was hated openly and surrounded on all sides by enemies. Cain knew exactly what he would be in for if he showed up at the wedding. Still...

Cain grabbed the invitation letter and held it up to the light. He bit his lip and decided, “Time to walk into the lion's den.”


	3. Love and Marriage

The Palace was bustling with activity. Soldiers patrolled the grounds in polished armor, making a show of the Kingdom's military might and discouraging any with foul intentions. Servants ran around carrying various celebratory items such as food and decorations, making last minute preparations for the big wedding. Merchants with their wagons of goods rubbed their hands together eagerly awaiting the King's generous payment as their weary horses were handled by young stable boys. Performers rehearsed their moves repeatedly, perfecting their acts for tonight.

Through all this, Cain went largely unnoticed. Due to the festivities, the drawbridge to the Palace grounds had been lowered and the usual soldiers guarding the bridge had been moved to the castle. Dressed in a simple shirt and hooded jacket, he could have been anyone from a lazy servant to a poor merchant's son. As such, no one stopped him from walking into the Palace. It was good that rumors exaggerated his appearance to that of a large, fierce and stupid oaf. No one would think for a moment that this skinny, weak, bespectacled nerd was the evil Cain Lockhart of legends.

Still, he took care to avoid the nobles and the clerics. Quite a few prominent nobles and high-ranked priests who were there at the scene three years ago would remember his face. There would be no avoiding then once the ceremony began, of course, since the arrivals of all the guests would be announced as they entered the dining hall. However, during this busy period before the celebrations, there was a chance he could sneak in the back way and meet his brother without actually attending the wedding. That way, he could evade the possibility of an assassination and still achieve his objective.

Just like the College of Arts, the Palace was built like a maze. It seemed that the original design had been simple, but as the years passed and greedy kings wanted to display their wealth and power, many additions and modifications were made. The result was a chaotic castle interior where only certain corridors and stairs led to a different part of the building, and walking in the right direction did not always guarantee that one would reach their intended destination.

Of course, Cain had only heard of this before from Bigsby, and had never actually entered the Palace himself. For him, such a thing was far too risky. Although commoners weren't normally allowed to go inside the Palace, academics and scholars like them were frequently invited to hold lectures and seminars for the nobility and their children. Bigsby had tried to persuade Cain to go with him a few times, but Cain had never accepted his offer. The fewer the number of people who knew that he was a student at the College, the better. If they found out, even the College would no longer be a safe haven for Cain. At least, even if the College academics knew about his existence, they cared more about their own research and petty squabbles than telling the world about him.

Cain stood next to a statue of an angel near the castle doors, contemplating how to make it through the guards there. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Cain's heart skipped a beat as he spun around in shock.

“Hey Abel, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be... Ah, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else.” The speaker was a petite elfin girl dressed like an archer. Although she had a young and adorable face, the great wisdom in her eyes hinted at her true age. Her grass green hair was messy with leaves and twigs stuck in it, hardly like someone about to attend a formal event. Still, elfs were creatures that hardly cared about appearances, as they live in forests with hardly any trace of civilization, hunting animals and sleeping under the stars. For small creatures, though, they had unexpectedly long lifespans of three to four hundred years, enabling them to become very skilled at what they did. Elfin master archers and mages were well-known for their incredible battle prowess and experience, which made them highly valuable comrades and terrible foes.

Cain said with the barest hint of sarcasm, “Did you mistake me for the Great Hero? I'm honored, but aren't you one of his companions?”

The elf's face turned red with embarrassment. She stuttered, “I-I just... You look so alike from behind! You're both really tall and have that distinctive bright pink hair...”

 _I'm not that tall, so it was the color of my hair after all!?_ Cain had always hated how he had inherited his mother's bright pink hair that looked good on a woman but awful on a man. His brother, Abel, also had hair the same color. Because such a hair color was very uncommon, though, many people had come to recognize the Great Hero Abel Lockhart simply by his pink hair.

 _I can't believe that even one of his questing companions recognizes him by his hair... But I can take advantage of this situation._ Cain smiled at the elf and said, “Actually, I'm a great fan of the Great Hero, and I came here hoping to catch a glimpse of him. I'm really excited to meet one of his companions here! You are the elfin archer Anna, right?”

“Yes!” said the elf, sticking her small chest out with pride. “I am the elfin archer Anastasia, the sniper who never misses a shot! I can shoot five arrows a second, faster than most master elfin archers! I also have the agility of a cat, which let's me run circles around my enemies!”

 _W-What a braggart!_ Cain's eyes widened slightly in shock. The last thing he had expected was for this seemingly quiet and demure elf to brag like that. Still, he cleared his throat to attract her attention and continued, “That's amazing! I would love to hear all about the adventures you had during your journey to take down the evil Demon King! Ah, but that would take a long time to tell, wouldn't it... I'm sorry to take up so much of your time...” Cain put on a dejected expression and looked at the ground.

The elfin girl clenched her tiny fists and said earnestly, “Ahh, don't worry about that! I may be busy now, but I can surely tell you all about my adventures sometime!”

Cain looked up at Anna with pitiful, puppy-dog eyes. Seeing him, she added, “Err, in order to make up for today, why don't I take you to see your idol, none other than the Great Hero himself? I'm sure Abel will cheer up when he sees his number one fan! I mean, you even went so far as to dye your hair the same color as his, right?”

 _What was that? 'Will cheer up'? One would normally say 'will be delighted' or something along those lines, right? Was something wrong with Abel? On his wedding day?_ Cain was genuinely curious and concerned. He grinned widely, saying, “Oh my god, you can do that? Thank you soooo much, Anna! I can call you just Anna, right?”

“Kukuku, of course you can! Now just follow me!” Anna skipped toward the castle doors happily and motioned for Cain to follow her.

 _Success,_ thought Cain. He hadn't expected it to be this easy to gain entrance to the castle, let alone having a guide lead him all the way to his brother! _This must be my lucky day!_

As expected, the interior of the castle was messily constructed. Deep down Cain was glad and relieved that he had not tried to sneak into the castle on his own. Without Anna leading the way, Cain would have undoubtedly gotten lost.

“This way, this way!” cried Anna excitedly as she suddenly sprinted ahead and stopped next to an ornate oak door.

“I'm coming!” replied Cain as he struggled to keep up with the nimble elf.

Anna knocked on the door twice, then opened it as she said, “Abel! Guess what? I brought your number one fan here to see you!”

Cain heard a man's deep voice boom from inside the room, “A-Anna!? D-Don't just go around opening other people's doors without waiting for a response!” It seemed that Anna had caught him off-guard.

 _I hardly recognize that voice. He must have changed so much since he left home three years ago. But, I suppose that is to be expected._ Cain stepped behind Anna and looked at his grown-up younger brother, who was standing half-naked in his room and holding up his pants with his hands.

As Abel's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, Cain held a finger to his lips to keep his brother quiet. He then said, “Thank you, Anna. I will make sure to repay this debt.”

With a red face, Abel turned around and buttoned up his pants quickly as he said, “Anna, I think the seamstress has been very actively searching for you. Something about fixing that dishevelled appearance of yours. Perhaps you should find somewhere to lay low for a while. I heard her barging into random rooms while shouting your name loudly enough to make even monsters run away.”

Anna's face paled. She made an “ah” sound, then stammered, “I-I have to go now, h-have f-fun...” As the distant sounds of shouting echoed down the corridor, Anna promptly turned and fled.

Cain quickly entered Abel's room, closing the door behind him. Calmly, he turned to face his brother and said, “You've changed. The Abel I knew would have been too dense to get my hint, and messed up everything for me anyway.”

Abel laughed bitterly, “I was forced to learn how to be subtle. Sometimes it meant the difference between life and death.”

The brothers stared at each other in silence for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Cain said, “Congratulations on your marriage.”

“Thanks,” said Abel monotonously.

Curious about his muted response, Cain asked, “Something is wrong with you. Today should be the happiest day of your life, but you're sitting in this room all alone, moping away. You are not in love with the princess, aren't you?”

Shocked, Abel replied, “How did you know?”

Cain shook his head nonchalantly, taunting, “You're so transparent that I can see right through you.”

Abel glared fiercely at Cain and moved closer to him, as if sizing him up. He was a head taller than Cain and much more muscular, so he towered over his elder but much shorter brother. Cain only stared back into Abel's eyes calmly, as if he were looking right into his soul.

Seeing Cain's absolute composure, Abel sighed. He muttered, “Ever since we were children, you were always telling me that one day I was going to marry a woman I love with all my heart, and want to live out the rest of my life with. I want to do that. I want to fall in love with someone, marry her, and live quietly on a farm in the middle of nowhere, just like the place where we grew up. But now... For god's sake, I've never even MET the princess before! I don't know what she looks like, much less what I feel toward her! I don't know what to do!”

“If you don't love her, then don't marry her.”

“It's not that simple!”

“On the contrary, it is that simple,” said Cain. “If you said no to the marriage, just what could the King possibly do to you? You're the Great Hero, the Empire's savior! Should he turn down your demands, he would be making a public enemy of himself.”

“Even if he agrees to my request, he can do other things in spite.”

“Like what? There's no one around you he can take his anger out on,” said Cain. _Except one,_ he thought to himself.

“I...” argued Abel, but Cain cut him off.

“Listen, marriage is something that will affect you for the rest of your life. Sacrificing yourself for others now just isn't worth it. Besides, if he tries to hurt someone you care about, won't you protect them? For what reason did you grow so big and strong?”

Abel slumped down in an armchair, drooping his head in thought.

Cain then whispered just loudly enough for him to hear, “You are far too altruistic, Abel. This is the reason you were chosen to be the Great Hero. Still, sometimes, we must be selfish, in order to attain our own happiness. Because ultimately, happiness and satisfaction are what humans live for. Without a reason to live, and hope for the future, you will be an empty shell.”

Cain then took a deep breath and dealt the finishing blow, saying, “Keep doing what others want you to do, and you will be nothing but a puppet dancing according to his master's wishes. The Empire's loyal dog.”

“I. Am. Not. A. Dog.” growled Abel threateningly.

Unafraid, Cain scolded, “Then don't act like one. Think for yourself, fool brother!”

He then grinned cheekily, adding, “You know, there's at least one girl near you who likes you a whole lot more than you think she does.”

Confident of his victory, Cain turned to leave. Right before the door had closed behind him, he heard Abel's voice saying, “Thanks.”

Cain smiled and began to retrace his steps to the Palace's entrance. As he walked down an empty corridor, he said aloud to nothing in particular, “Some gratitude you have there! Spying on the Great Hero himself, huh? I wonder what people would think of that?”


	4. The Philosophers

Cain strolled leisurely into Professor Bigsby's office, report in hand. As he placed the report down on the messy desk, he said gleefully, “Looks like the book's prophecy was not so accurate after all!”

To his surprise, though, Bigsby did not look happy at all. Instead, he seemed unsettled, and had a serious look on his face. “Cain, did you meet with your brother?” he said.

Wondering what his professor was thinking, Cain replied, “Yes. I snuck into the Palace to see him on the day of his marriage. He's changed a lot from before! I remember how he used to be so short, skinny, and clumsy. He's grown into a fine young man...”

Bigsby interupted him, saying, “Did you tell him anything about the book? Anything that would influence the outcome?”

Cain finally understood the reason for Bigsby's unease. He said, “I said nothing about the book, or the prophecy within it. I simply told him that he shouldn't marry a woman he doesn't love. I've been saying that to him ever since he was a child, so book or no book, it wouldn't have made a difference.”

Bigsby sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. When I saw the news that Abel Lockhart had refused to wed the Princess, my heart skipped a beat. For a moment there, I thought that we had...”

“...changed destiny? The Story World Hypothesis is just a random idea! Why are you taking it so seriously?” Cain almost laughed out loud, but when he saw the expression on Bigsby's face, he controlled himself and mumbled, “Wait, you actually believed it?”

“Not only do I believe it, all the evidence I have on hand seem to suggest some greater power is at work here. Cain, what do you know about villains' strongholds in stories?”

“Well, the Demon King obviously has his castle. An evil wizard would have a tall tower, either in a castle if he is a court wizard, or in the middle of some swamp or dark forest. A dragon would have its lair in a large cave in a mountainous region, preferably near a volcano. If we're talking about lesser villians, then... I think a crime lord would almost always have a hideout under a casino or brothel. A gang of bandits would occupy a cave or ruin. And... Ah.” Cain appeared to blank out for a moment as he was hit by a sudden realization.

Bigsby said, “Why do we know that so well?”

“Because it happens time and time again! These villains never learn their lesson! Why are they so stupid? Why did I never see anything wrong with this until now?”

“I know you're thinking it, but the reason we didn't notice that something was amiss, probably isn't because we're stupid. Cain, after returning from the North, no, after reading that book, I feel like I've just awoken from a long dream. What about you?”

“I've started really thinking about things that I once took for granted.” Cain chuckled to himself, “And I lectured so many people about not doing that too.”

Cain paused for a moment, then continued, “I think that from now on, I will be able to question everything, and seek out my own answers. I thought that I had gotten things in this world figured out, but now I realize that Eterna itself is the biggest mystery of all.”

Bigsby smiled. “Good, good. I'm glad I chose you as my student, Cain.”

 _Was that a hint of sadness in his smile? Why?_ Cain was suddenly curious. However, before he could say anything, Bigsby cleared his throat and spoke.

“On a more urgent note, Cain, you are in danger.”

_I know that already. The King is bound to find out from his spy that I influenced Abel into dumping his daughter. He's going to target me, maybe even send assassins after my life._

“By dissuading Abel Lockhart from marrying the Princess, you have changed the course of history. The Greater Power, let's call it the Storyteller, will attempt to set history back on its correct path. I'm afraid that something bad will happen to you if you keep on staying here in Capital City. We should pack up and go on another expedition quickly, before my worst fears come true,” continued Bigsby.

 _The same thing from a completely different point of view. What he says is correct, though._ “I understand. I will make the proper preparations for our immediate departure tomorrow morning,” said Cain. With that, he turned and left the office.

Bigsby leaned back in his chair. He poured some tea from a teapot into his favorite cup. He had bought the dainty baby blue colored cup from an apprentice potter a long time ago, when he traveled with his teacher around the world searching for ancient ruins. Although there were many flaws in the cup's make and design, Bigsby loved the unique way the Four Great Wizards were portrayed as angels guarding the world of Eterna.

“No angel will come to save you,” were the last words Professor Bigsby ever heard, before falling forward onto his desk and never getting up again.

Cain made his way to the administration office at the central building of the School of Philosophy. Although officially, the School was one of the three faculties in the College of Arts, it only consisted of a three-storey central block for lectures and several run-down huts for laboratories. In contrast, the School of Magic had ten high towers made of deep green granite with graceful white marble arches and bridges linking them. The School of Economics, on the other hand, was an enormous mansion furnished with polished wood and decorated with beautiful gardens and fountains.

The decline of philosophy occurred around two hundred years ago, and was accompanied by the rise of magic. A great sage named Neils Newstein simplified the study and use of magic, allowing many to become masters quickly and efficiently, as long as they had a little talent. At the same time, the invention of the magic circuit and mana storage led to an industrial revolution, where many convenient magical devices such as light globes, autocarriages, and television etc. were created. Thus, hordes of students were attracted to the study of magic and magical engineering. Philosophy, the study of the natural sciences, became unpopular as it was believed to be relatively useless, having produced no significant result or invention for a long time. Gradually, the numbers of students in the School of Philosophy dwindled from a few hundred to twelve, while the prospering School of Magic saw their student population increase from the single digits to three thousand.

Compared to the Schools of Magic and Philosophy, which have long histories, the School of Economics is quite new, being only fifty years old. It was opened shortly after airships became commonplace and trade boomed. Everyone suddenly wanted to be a merchant and take advantage of the situation, from the transport and sale of goods to tourism. Some of the more successful merchants then banded together to found the School of Economics within the College of Arts, with the goal of training new generations of businessmen, accountants, and bankers.

As Cain entered the administration office, he saw two familiar faces. Fellow students of the School of Philosophy, Gerald Olden and Seth Shimmerspring, stood at the counter. Shimmerspring took one glance at him, whispered something to Olden, then left. Olden turned to look at him and said, “Prof Higgins was really upset to hear of your latest findings. It's the first time anyone has found anything related to the Four Great Wizards, besides the stuff written on the wall of the Central Library. And of all people, the one to find it had to be thick-headed Bigsby and his villainous disciple.”

Cain snorted in disdain. He said, “Just how could Higgly-wiggly expect to make any major discoveries, when all he ever does is sit on his jiggly fat bum eating snacks? What kind of archaeologist only does paperwork anyway? I mean, we've pretty much already deciphered every hieroglyph worth deciphering anyway.”

Feeling insulted, Olden argued, “Paperwork? That's not all we do! Unlike you people who just run around having fun, we utilize the knowledge gained from our studies to create new technologies. Who knows? One day, we might even replace manatech, and bring the School of Philosophy back to its glory days.”

With a bitter expression and sarcasm bleeding off his every word, Cain said, “And while we struggle to build even the simplest of circuits, those technowizards are happily building a data broadcasting network code-named Mananet. Some bugger down south also seems to have invented a portable telephone that makes use of the Mananet. Imagine heaps of information floating about in the mana streams all around you... Creepy. Do you think we can actually accomplish something like that without magic?”

Olden was left speechless. He stubbornly stuttered, “I can dream, can't I?”

“Hey, if you're not here to get something done, scram,” said the administration counter lady, irritated. She sat back in her cushion-covered chair, admiring her freshly painted nails leisurely while occasionally glancing at the students with eyes full of hatred.

“Even though she clearly doesn't do any work...” mumbled Cain under his breath. But to her, he said, “I need the forms for an expedition to the Far South.”

After carelessly filling out the forms, Cain waved Olden goodbye and returned to Bigsby's laboratory hut. However, he was surprised to see the hut surrounded by other faculty and soldiers from the Palace.

“What's going on?” he asked, but before he could get a reply, some soldiers started shouting loudly and running toward him, weapons drawn and flashing in the bright sunlight.

Alarmed, Cain stepped backwards and prepared to flee, but was quickly surrounded. A knight-captain, decked out in a full suit of heavy armor, marched toward him. The soldiers readily made way for their leader.

“Cain Lockhart, you are under arrest for the murder of Alfred Bigsby, professor of philosophy at the College of Arts. Your motive was to prevent him from telling the authorities that you threatened him into taking you as his student and forced him to give you credit for his work. All evidence found at the murder scene and in your room points to you as his killer, by chemical poisoning. There is no room for question. Judgment has been rendered without trial and you will be executed in three days. We will now take you to the palace prisons, where you will be harshly interrogated until you confess to your crimes before the light of God.”

Cain froze in shock and despair. _Bigsby...had been murdered? He was alive just an hour ago! And he was to blame for poisoning his own mentor, his savior?_ Unable to respond, Cain simply let himself be taken away by the soldiers and tossed into a cold, damp, dark, windowless dungeon to await torture and execution.


	5. Jailbreak

Seth Shimmerspring strode confidently toward an out-of-the-way meeting room within the Palace. Some of the servants, who didn’t know who he was, mistook his aura as that of a high-ranking noble and bowed respectfully. Not that he blamed them. After all, he had once been a prince, even though he was now a mere commoner below even a palace servant in status. Still, he hated anything that reminded him of those bygone days. 

Seth sighed. _Why are castles always so big? It takes forever to go from one end to the other_. However, he possessed a good understanding of building construction and an excellent sense of direction, so he easily found the meeting room without getting lost.

Seth knocked on the door. _Knock knock knock, knock, knock knock knock knock_. The person inside said, “Come in,” and Seth entered.

The Great Hero Abel Lockhart sat at the far end of the table with his eyes completely focused on Seth. It was unnerving, but Seth simply brushed his gaze aside and sat down opposite him.

For a few minutes, there was only silence in the room. The tension in the air was so high that Seth felt like he was being strangled. To interrupt the uncomfortable stillness, he suddenly said, “I know Cain Lockhart is innocent.”

Abel said sternly, “Then why didn’t you stand up for him? You stood there and let an innocent man get arrested for murder, punishable by execution!”

Seth said calmly and unemotionally, “They had evidence; all I have is a witness statement from someone who did not witness the crime. I have no proof and there are many loopholes in my testimony they can exploit.”

“Then how can you be so sure that he is innocent?” cried Abel in an exasperated voice. 

Seth could see that Abel was extremely worried and angry. Abel was definitely worried about his elder brother, but Seth couldn’t tell exactly who he was angrier at -- himself or Cain. _Abel is definitely the kind of person who would blame himself for being unable to protect others_ , he thought. _I must treat him delicately, lest he acts rashly and does something irreparable._

“I searched his room right before, or perhaps even during, the murder, while Lockhart was at the administration office. A fellow student of mine acted as a decoy to stall him while I conducted the search. I couldn’t believe what they had found, and I wanted to see their raw data in case they were making things up,” said Seth. 

Abel’s eyes widened. He stuttered, “You...you mean you wanted to...”

“Accuse him of fraud, yes. Fraud is a serious crime that could destroy one’s career in academics. Bigsby hadn’t produced anything meaningful in years and I’d thought that he was getting desperate. Perhaps desperate enough to even try faking it.”

“You!” Seth could clearly see the rage on Abel’s face. He also knew that he kind of deserved it, so he did not deny it. 

Instead, he continued, “I found nothing suspicious. No false documents, faked artifacts… or poison. The bottle of poison that the soldiers found must have been planted there after I had left. Do you understand now, why I couldn’t do anything?”

“You would have been convicted as well,” whispered Abel solemnly. “But even so, you should have told them the truth. After all, you were the one at fault! You should have admitted to your own crime!”

“That wouldn’t have solved the problem. If anything, the situation would have become worse. Both Lockhart and I would be executed as partners in crime. You see, someone seems really determined to convict and execute Lockhart. Someone very powerful. And I believe the reason why...has something to do with you.”

“What?” exclaimed Abel in shock. This was news to him.

“Cain Lockhart has a terrible reputation. You should know that best. Before he was taken in by Bigsby and came to live in the safety of the College, quite a few assassins were sent after him. Obviously, none of them succeeded. Lockhart maintained a low profile for years and eventually, no one considered him a threat anymore. However, very recently, he chose to interfere in matters of the Royal Palace, making himself an enemy of the someone with the power and authority to blindfold College security and send an assassin into College grounds.”

Abel frowned. “You mean, my marriage with the princess? Then, the royalty are behind this? Wait, before that, how do you know so much about my brother?”

Seth hesitated. However, he soon caved in under the pressure of Abel’s fierce gaze, saying, “I have my sources. I was once a noble, and I still have _friends_ here and there. People I helped. People who owe me.”

The meeting room again fell into complete silence as Abel digested what Seth had just told him. Finally, he asked, “So why are you telling me all this?”

Seth took a deep breath and replied solemnly, “I am going to break him out of prison. Don’t interfere.”

Abel’s jaw dropped. He shouted, “You can’t! That’s impossible!”

“I can. Now that you know your brother is innocent, don’t get in my way,” said Seth with utter seriousness. Then, as if suddenly remembering something, he added, “Don’t let your party members get in my way, either. I can deal with regular soldiers and guards, but not heroes.”

To Seth’s surprise, Abel said, “I don’t trust you. How are you going to do it? I will go with you.”

 _And here I was thinking that all heroes were goody-goody law abiding folks! He does know what he’s suggesting, right? This could be the end for him... No. He’s too great for that. People would just think he rescued his brother because he loved him and sympathized with him. They would still not forgive Cain Lockhart. Rather, the attention generated would only increase people’s hatred of Cain. They would think that he manipulated his brother into freeing him. Then, the attempts to recapture Cain would never end._

Seth shook his head and said bluntly, “You’re too famous. You would only get in the way. Also, if you try to stop me, Cain Lockhart will definitely die.”

“Are you telling me that I have no choice but to do as you say?” Abel was livid.

 _Yes, it's unfortunate, but you are the only person in the world who cannot save Cain Lockhart. As long as Cain is in your shadow, he can never escape public scrutiny_ , thought Seth, but he instead said, “You’re free to do anything you want. I’m just telling you how to get the optimal outcome. I have nothing more to say to you, so I shall take my leave now.” He turned to leave the room.

However, Abel shouted, “Wait! Tell me one last thing. Why are you helping Cain?”

Seth turned his head around and grinned at Abel. “I’m very interested in his research, that’s all. Now that I know he wasn’t lying, I want to join him. You might not trust anything else about me, but at least believe me when I say that I am a philosopher at heart. I dedicate my life to fulfilling my curiosity and answering the myriad of questions I have about the world. I need Lockhart, and I like him. He is a person who is brave enough to be true to himself, unlike many others. That man deserves a lot more respect than he gets.” With that, Seth left the room.

After he had walked a distance away from the meeting room, Seth Shimmerspring heaved a sigh of relief. _Phew, that was nerve-wrecking. It’s been a long time since I’ve had to deal with people with imposing auras like that. Now, on to more important matters._ Seth steeled himself for a very long day. There were lots of people to meet, and events to arrange.

* * *

Cain Lockhart leaned against the cold and damp prison wall, trying to get a better view of the lock. There were two locks he had to break in order to get out of this hell-hole.

The first was a simple lock-and-key mechanism. That, he could pick easily. He always carried a needle hidden in the seams of his shirt, and luckily for him, the guards had taken away his pocket knife but hadn’t forced him to change. Although it might seem unusual for an upstanding scholar like himself to know how to pick a lock, such a skill was very useful for a archaeologist who had to explore ancient ruins. After all, before the invention of magical locks, everyone except for a few powerful mages used ordinary locks and keys.

The other lock was the problem. The magic lock only responded to the unique mana signatures of various authorized people. No one but they could undo it. The mana powering it was also channeled into an spell that made the lock unbreakable. _I might be able to snap the wire connecting the lock to the ley source point, hence canceling the unbreakable spell, but the physical object will still be there. Breaking that metal lock would require a drill or at least a hammer and chisel. Alternatively, a mage adept in both fire and ice spells would be able to heat and cool the metal rapidly, causing it to shatter._ However, as a prisoner, Cain obviously had no tools to work with. Also, the room had been warded to silence mages from casting spells. Not that the ward mattered. Cain had absolutely no magical talent. 

“Damn all this!” he swore. _I have to escape quickly and hunt down Bigsby’s murderer! I can’t... No, I will not let myself die here! There has to be a way out!_ Cain desperately looked around the cell, scrutinizing every inch from ground to ceiling.

“That’s him, the legendary villain who betrayed and killed his brother, Cain Lockhart.”

Cain, who was on his knees searching the floor, lifted his head and looked at the prison guards who were staring down at him like a museum exhibit. He narrowed his eyes, seemingly in anger.

“He doesn’t look as scary as the rumors say,” said one young guard, probably still in-training and barely sixteen years of age.

“How could such a weak and skinny guy hurt the big and strong Great Hero?” asked another tall, lanky one.

A short and fat guard snorted and replied, “Obviously he took advantage of the fact that they are brothers, and the Great Hero let his guard down around him.”

“He does have a sort of evil, cunning look in his eyes. See how he’s staring at us so intensely now...” Before the guard could finish his sentence, however, Cain suddenly leapt at him, reaching for the keys hung on his belt. He stuck his arms between the bars and swiped at the guard in an attempt to snatch the keys. The guard barely stepped back in time to avoid having the keys stolen, but Cain still managed to grab onto his pants and pull him closer to the cell.

By that time, the other guards had already recovered from the shock. The tall one quickly drew his sword and swung it at Cain’s arms. Cain then quickly retreated to the back of the cell and curled up next to the wall.

The young guard exclaimed, “Oh my god!”

The guard with the keys, who Cain guessed was probably their captain, shouted, “F*** you, you son of a b*tch! I’m going to drag you out of there and give you a hard whipping along with the good old nail-pulling and...”

“And what?” said Cain defiantly. “In your old age, has your memory declined so much that you’ve forgotten what will happen to you if you so much as harm a hair on my head before the execution? You pitiful thing, dying just because of a poor memory!”

The tall guard slammed his blade against the bars of the cell, making a painful ringing sound that jarred Cain’s brain. “You’re despicable! Actually using your brother’s kind words as a shield! I just can’t understand why he would want to protect someone like you!”

“Ahh, you mean when the Great Hero requested that no one torture or interrogate his brother?” exclaimed a particularly slow-witted guard. 

The captain ground his teeth in rage and frustration. However, even he dared not go against Abel Lockhart’s ‘request’. He growled, “Humph! I’ll be sure to find you the most cruel, lousy executioner so that you’ll die a painful death! Just you wait, Cain Lockhart!”

With that, the guards marched away from his cell and resumed their duties. Once he was sure that no one was looking, Cain searched around the inside of his cell for the thing he had discreetly taken from a guard during their little struggle. He had tossed it aside carelessly just now and prayed that no one would see it. Luckily for him, it had fallen into the dirty straw bedding and had become camouflaged amidst the dark brown strands. Out of sight, he fingered the small but sturdy cross-shaped sword breaker eagerly and waited for his opportunity to pry out the door hinges.

* * *

“Fire, fire! The Upper City is on fire!” came the panicked shouting from somewhere above ground.

A soldier came into the palace dungeons and yelled at the guard captain, “Hey! Go and help put out the flames! We need as many people as we can get passing buckets.”

Upset, the guard captain argued, “Passing buckets? Just what are those lazy mages for? Can’t they summon rain or something?”

“The weather has been unusually dry these few days, so water-based spells have been rendered ineffective.”

 _Oh? That sounds interesting..._ thought Cain.

“Then all the more I should stay here! These prisoners could escape!” The guard captain refused to budge.

“But... Those are orders from the King himself... Are you sure you want to defy his Majesty?” said the soldier authoritatively. 

“Grr...” growled the guard captain. With a quick bark, he called up all the guards except for two and climbed the stairs out of the dungeon.

 _Only two left. Time to go!_ Cain counted to a thousand to make sure that the guards who had gone were sufficiently far away. Then, he rammed his weight against the cell door with loosened hinges. With a loud crack, the hinge bolts came off the wall and a small gap was created, just large enough for the skinny Cain to squeeze through.

The two remaining guards, now alert, came running toward him with swords drawn. Cain shifted his grip on the sword breaker and dived at the guards’ legs, managing to slash one’s calf as he rolled past.

Before he could get back on his feet, though, the other guard had already spun around and was swinging his heavy broadsword down on Cain’s head. With a quick flick of his wrist, Cain sent the sword breaker flying into his opponent’s shoulder, disrupting his movement and causing him to drop the sword.

As the sound of the broadsword clattering to the ground echoed throughout the dungeon, Cain picked himself up and bolted for the exit.

As he ran outdoors, the bright sunlight blinded him and intense heat assaulted his senses. Cain stumbled and fell flat on his face. Before he could get up though, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. 

“Woah, I didn’t expect you to escape like that on your own. A good thing I came early.”

 _This voice is...!_ Cain gasped, “Seth Shimmerspring! Wha-”

Seth placed his hand over Cain’s mouth to keep him quiet. He whispered, “You are going to lead me to the truth about Eterna. In exchange, I will take you out of Capital City and shake off our pursuit. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Cain forced his eyes open to squint at Seth in protest. When he saw the soldiers running toward them though, he shook Seth’s arm off and said reluctantly, “Alright alright, let’s go already!”

Seth whistled and some other people, no doubt his accomplices, came out of hiding and stalled the soldiers. He then turned to Cain and barked, “This way to the sewers!”

“Ugh, why do escapes always involve sewers...” grumbled Cain, but he followed Seth anyway. 


	6. Start of an Adventure/Expedition?

“Where are we now?”

“Somewhere in the middle of a forest?”

“You’re stating the obvious.”

“At least nothing’s chasing us anymore.”

“Yeah. First it was soldiers, then wolves, then monsters… I was starting to think you were cursed. So back to the question. Where in the world is this place? On a map, I mean.”

“Like hell I would know.”

“You’re the one with the grand, complex escape plan!”

“Everything went quite differently from what I’d imagined the moment we left Capital City. I mean, who would have thought that we’d be found by wolves while hiding in the bushes and forced to climb up a tree in the forest.”

“Which in turn aggravated the monkey monsters that chased us into the depths of the forest…”

……

“Whatever. This is an adventure, right?”

“I thought you said it was an expedition. There’s a difference. Expeditions are supposed to be, you know, safe. Bigsby and I used to hire mercenaries to protect us and all.”

“I didn’t think there was a difference. Anyway, with you around, no one will work for us even if we had all the cash in the world.”

“…Okay, adventure it is! Now help me get up this tree so we can at least get a sense of where we are and which direction we should travel in.”

And so the two philosophers began their journey into the unknown.


End file.
